


Due date

by Laramie



Series: Queering the Airdot [5]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Intersex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laramie/pseuds/Laramie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Creativity Night prompt "due date". Disclaimer: I don't actually know whether the process of medical gender transition is different for intersex folks who ID differently to the sex they were assigned at birth. For this fic I assumed it was the same.<br/>Also, a nine-month wait is currently a very short wait compared to the current average to see a GIC.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Due date

**Author's Note:**

> For the Creativity Night prompt "due date". Disclaimer: I don't actually know whether the process of medical gender transition is different for intersex folks who ID differently to the sex they were assigned at birth. For this fic I assumed it was the same.  
> Also, a nine-month wait is currently a very short wait compared to the current average to see a GIC.

“D’you think it’ll come on Monday? I mean, I know it won’t come tomorrow, it’s Sunday, there’s no post on Sundays. But d’you think it’ll come on Monday?” Martin was gripping the steering column like he’d fall out of the sky without it.

“Martin, you know when you asked me this yesterday and I didn’t know? Well, I still don’t.”

“But, they DID say nine months. And it’s been eight months. So it has to be soon, right?”

Douglas glanced at his captain, saw the pale-faced impatience, and took pity on him. “Yes, Martin, it’ll be soon.”

“Yes. Of course it will. Just,  _ eight months _ .”

“It does seem unfair to have to wait that long.”

“Yes!”

“After all, most services have to see you within eighteen weeks. Why should it be different for trans people?”

“Under-staffed and under-funded,” Martin muttered. “And it all comes down to me waiting over a year for them to give me the hormones I should have had in the first place. God, why couldn’t my parents just leave my body how it was?”

“I suppose they thought they were doing their best for you.”

“Well they should have kept right out of it,” Martin snapped. “Instead of picking a gender for me and trying to shove me in a box with surgery. I was only a CHILD!”

“I know, Martin, I know.” Douglas, uncharacteristically, wasn’t sure what to say. “Won’t be long now.”


End file.
